I'm moving on
by Swanqueen104
Summary: Colette moves in with Guy after leaving her boyfriend, but soon the realize they love each other. Guy is ready to move on and peruses a relationship with his best friend. This story goes over the life of the Head/ Staff (Not sure which) and The CEO every day life at home and at work. Colette/Guy Zosia/Arthur J/J C/S.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE-RAMPAGE**_

_**A/N Disclaimer. I Don't own Holby City or the characters otherwise Colette and Guy would be together and so would Zosia and Arthur.**_

Colette sat in her and Guy's office at five thirty at night with her head buried in her paper work. All day she had managed to avoid Guy but now half an hour before her shift was due to end there was no way she'd be able to avoid him with the amount of paper work that had to be done for the morning. Due his tendency to stay until seven or seven thirty every night unless he had something on which he didn't and that meant she was going to have to see him tonight.

Walking into the office he went over to Colette kissing her on top of the head like he always did when he sees her for the first time every day. Immediately he noticed something was up when she never gave him any sort of notice what so ever. Frowning he sat at his desk and try to do paper work but he couldn't so he pretended to do the paper work as he watched her. That's when he noticed what everyone had been gossiping about all day, the black eye and the large rather deep cut on the corner of her eye. Standing up he walked back over to her and hooked his finger under her chin lifting her head up and making her look at him.

"Col, what happened?'' Questioned Guy  
"Nothing I forgot the cupboard door was open and walked into it. That's all, don't worry about it."  
"Bullshit. I know when you lie Colette and you are lying right now. Did he hit you again?"  
"Please….Guy don't."  
"Did he hit you again Colette?"  
"Yeah….. Please Guy leave it alone."  
"I sure as hell not leaving it alone. You're staying with me tonight like it or not you are!"

Guy pulled her into a hug and she clung to him tightly as he healed her tightly a bit like he used to hold Zosia when she was upset as a kid or teenager. At the beginning of the month she had come to him saying her boyfriend had hit her but she promised him it was a onetime thing and ignored his plea to get rid of him, blaming the alcohol. Now as he healed her he wondered just how many time this so called guy had hit her in some place where he would not be able to see the marks on her. Guy was fuming with Max for hitting her and if this was more than the second time he had hit her then he was going to be fuming and so angry at Collette for not coming to him sooner.

Had he really been that wrapped up with work and his daughter, his grown daughter who was acting like a spoilt two year old toddler to notice the change in her best friend. Guy had never meant to neglect his best friend but sometimes it was hard to please everyone and maybe just maybe that while trying to stay on the good and happy side of Zosia he had forgot to pay attention to Colette. This was something he was going to have to fix and do a lot of grovelling to her for and maybe just maybe buy her a very big bouquet of her flowers and a big box of her chocolates. That is exactly what he was going to do when he got back to his desk before he attended to the large amount of paper work.

Now the flowers and chocolate were ordered they were both sitting doing paper work once again and at the same time looked up at each other and smiled. Getting up they went out the office and walked down to the neuro-surgical ward. When they got there Zosia, Arthur and Dominic where trying to stop a man walking down the corridor to the CEO's office. Guy seen Colette go paler that a ghost and stiff straight away unconsciously moved closer to him but just as quickly she shook it off and walked over to the junior doctors who were currently arguing with him.

"Leave Max, I don't want to talk to you and I have nothing to say to you." Spoke Colette  
"Please Colette we need to talk this over. I'm sorry" Said Max but she could tell the sorry was a lie.  
"Is this him Col?"

Guy could tell by her silence that he was the man who had hurt his Colette and he saw red and he could also tell by her reaction to him he'd hit her more than twice. Just when though did she become more that his best friend who he needed to his Colette? Ignoring the man's pleas to talk to her he walked to Max pulling back his arm and punching then went to grab him by the collar but Colette was right there before he had a chance to grab Max and pulling him off of him.

"Dad what the hell?" Asked Zosia shocked at the CEO hitting someone in front of everyone.  
"Leave Max…. I don't want to talk to you or see you again. I'm getting most my things tonight so don't be there. Guy office now!"

Ignoring the stairs they were getting off of every one they went to the office and Zosia followed. When they got into the office Colette slammed the door closed behind them and started shouting at Guy about how stupid and inappropriate that was and Zosia stood there demanding an explanation as to what the exactly was going on.

Finally once she had calmed down Colette explained to Zosia about her eye, how she got it and who Max was. For the first time since before her mama death she found herself with sympathy and sort of liking her again. Guy apologised for going on cave man on her and smacking Max and making a seen in front of all the neuro staff and patients which she accepted but not before calling him and idiot.

Once Zosia had left to go get back on with her work for the last hour of her shift Colette sat down in her chair pulling her knees up to her chest. An incredibly hard thing to do on a chair with wheels and that spun around. Colette knew she needed to tell him the truth about just how long he had been hitting her. So she looked up at him blinking back tears and told him everything that happened for the first time he'd hit her until this morning and how she got Arthur to stitch it and not say a word to any one or she's hurt him.

"Why didn't you tell me Col?"  
"I didn't know how to and you were so wrapped up in Zosia and work that I didn't want to burden you with my problems."  
"Colette Sherward, you will never burden me never ever."  
"I know and I'm Sorry for lying to you about it."

Almost two hours later the two of them walked into Guy's house with her weekend bag slung over his shoulder and her suit cases in his other. Quickly he went up the stairs and put them in the spare room before he joined her in the living room where she was on her mobile ordering take out for them both knowing neither of them had eaten since they both grabbed quick lunches like they do every lunch time only this time it wasn't together. Smiling he sat down on the couch and turned the television on after she hung up. There was no good television shows on so they settled on a movie pausing it until their food arrived so that getting it from the delivery person wouldn't disturb them.

While they waited for the Food to arrive Colette went up the stairs and run herself a bath hoping that the water and the steam would take away the pain from the bruises on her ribs and her hip. Laying in the large bath tub she lay her head back against the edge dozing into a light sleep. After about half an hour she out the bath draining the water. She dried off and stood In front of the large floor length mirror staring at herself naked covered in bruises, eye, ribs, hip and her lower back. Lost in a world of her own Colette was startled when there was knock at the bathroom door.

"Col you alright in there?" Spoke Guy through the door.  
"Yeah Guy I'm fine"  
"Alright, well dinner has arrived, didn't want you eating cold food."  
"Okay I'm coming"

Sighing she made sure that she was dry properly because there was nothing worse than been damp and sticky from a bath or shower. She quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strapped vest top and oversized hoddie on before going down the stairs grabbing two bottles of water out of the fridge and two plates as well as cutlery knowing guy would have just attempted the chopsticks and eat out the containers. Colette joined Guy in the living room watching the movie Annie simply because he knew no matter how much she denied it, it was one of her favourite films and they ate there food in a comfortable silence.

By the end of the movie Colette had fallen fast asleep with her head on a pillow on the arm of the chair and her legs over Guy's. Gently he moved her legs off of him and picked her up bridal style. Quietly he carried her up the stairs not noticing that she had woken up. Guy lay her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the head when he seen she was awake and smiled kissing her forehead.

"Thank you for today Guy and for letting me stay here"  
"Always and you can stay here as long as you want Col."  
"I know. Good night Guy"  
"Good night Colette."

Smiling he headed to his own bedroom and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 - 1 week

_**CHAPTER TWO – 1 WEEK **_

_**A/N Thank you to people who are following my story and who have favourite it. Also thank you for the review. I have wrote six chapters so far and there are many more to come.**_

Colette was sitting in the café at the front entrance to Holby City Hospital nursing a very tall cup of strong coffee as she stared at the never ending amount of paper work when Guy approached her. Demanding for her to go with him, she stood up gathering the paper work and followed him into the elevator up to the floor that their office on and the went into the large office. Guy placed his large but soft hands on her tense shoulders pushing her down on to his seat and told her to stay there and not to move. Confused she watched him pull over a metal cart with a blue cover covering the top of it. Immediately she recognised it as a suture kit what they used for stitching up wounds and for removing the stitched and she sighed still a little confused.

"Guy what the hell are you doing with that?" Colette asked.  
"Your stitches over your eye need removed Col. I figured you'd rather I did it than anyone else"  
"Oh right. Yeah I would."

Gently Guy removed the stitches one by one causing Colette to wince each time he pulled on them. Once they were removed all five of them he ran his fingers down her cheek, practically ghosting over her skin as he touched her. Speaking barley above a whisper he asked her if there was any other place that was an open, stitched or scabbed wound she would like him to check and she nodded sighing once again. Now she was going to have to tell him the only part she hadn't already told him. She explained that he had bit her breast when she told him no to sex after he hit her and it required two stitches which she had done herself instead of getting Arthur to do it after stitching her eye.

"Can I have a look at it, I just want to make sure it is okay and to remove the stitches?" Spoke Guy softly  
"I guess but only because I can't remove them myself, I tried this morning."

Lifting her dark blue scrub top up then off she dropped it to the ground and pulled her bra away from the area just enough to be able to move the stitches. Once again he gently removed the stitches and cleaned it with an antiseptic wipe before he placed the tools back while she pulled her scrub top back on quickly trying to hide her shyness. Turning to face her they locked eyes and neither found the strength to look away. Before he lost courage he leaned to in brushing his lips against her lips expecting her to push her away or slap him but she didn't instead she kissed him back so he deepened the kiss. Leaning into his she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist as they stayed seating in the awkward position they had got them self into. Neither of them care though they were too lost in their world of feeling sparks and fireworks as they kissed passionately. All of their rational thoughts flying into their mind but leaving their mind even faster than they entered, all that matter to them were they were finally kissing each other.

Startled by the sound of Colette's pager they sighed pressing their foreheads together but her pager was relentless and kept going off demanding attention. Pressing another kiss to his lips she got up leaving the office heading to AAU ward. Harry and another Doctor who must be new because she had never seen him before were all standing arguing in front of all the staff and patients. Going over to them she scowled and pointed towards the wards staff room.

"What the hell is going on here? "Demanded Colette  
"This new Doctor grabbed my ass and Harry hit him." Explained Mary-Clair hurriedly.  
"Harry you know better than that. As for you, Doctor….Austin leave my nurses alone or I swear to god I'll have you out this hospital looking for a new job in seconds. Am I clear you three?"  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"Good now you're on your last warning Harry. I catch you hitting anyone else on these hospital grounds you will be suspended. Now get out of here before Mr Self catches me rollicking you lot."

Dismissing them she sighed and helped out on the ward for a while seeing how just how busy they actually were. Once it had quietened down the head nurse headed back up her office and shook her head at the thought of the three doctors. Absolutely exhausted Colette walked into the office dropping herself into her chair at her desk. After a quick ten minuet break for the first time that day Colette boosted up her computer and started on the work that had to be done that needed to be completed on the computer. As much as she loved her job as head nurse the paper work was stressful.

Just about to opened her email which she really needed to clear out because even though had just checked them the night her inbox was full, she got called out to help on the Neuro-surgical ward because there was a particularly hard patient who was giving all her nurses a hard time just as much as he was giving the doctors a hard time. Giving up with the feisty patient she ordered the restraints from one of the nurses and restrained him to the bed while Zosia called the psychiatrist on call to come down to the ward immediately.

Giving up on the no more coffee for the day rule she had given herself after the four cups between morning and afternoon she headed back down to the café to get the hot drink. However when she ordered a cup a tea and headed up to her office. Once again she walked into the office closing the door behind her and threw herself back down into her big padded desk chair and re-boosted up her computer that shut itself down after not been used for more than half an hour. Sipping she logged on and pulled up the internet, logging into her emails finally. Finding the very last one that received from Guy she smiled and opened it.

_**HIYA Col**_

_**Been called into an emergency surgery. A penitent with an aneurism. Don't leave without me.**_

_**Your Guy xxxxx**_

Laughing at his little joke at the end of his email she turned the computer off after reading and getting rid of the non-important emails and once again began to work on her paper work. Colette loved her job she really did but the amount of paper work her and Guy had really was absolutely ridiculous and it felt like it never ended. Half way through it was change over for the day shift to leave and the night shift to take over so she went to speak to everyone and inform them of each patient. Of course her nursed could have done it but she felt if she was there and able to do it then she should. She surely could not find any reason why she shouldn't do it.

Now that all paper work was finally done she pulled the stool that matched Guy's desk chair over to her in front of her chair and put her feet up on it. Once she was comfy she pulled a blanket that was thick and fluffy out her bottom desk drawer and pulled it over her. Relaxing into her chair she began reading the book she was reading on her phone as she waited for her…..well she really wasn't sure what he was on what was going on but as she waited on Guy.

By the time Guy had walked into the office having finished his surgery and started to tell Colette all about his fascinating tricky surgery but when he got no response he turned towards her desk and smiled when he seen that seen that she was asleep. Quietly he walked over and sat down on the stool next to her feet and ran his fingers down her cheek as he caressed her soft smooth skin.

"Col…..wake up" Spoke Guy gently still caressing her cheek as her eyes fluttered open.  
"Hmmmm, sorry what time is it?"  
"It's quarter to eight, come on it's time to go home."

Nodding she stood up and gathered their things, glad that she was already in her clothes instead of scrubs and they headed home. On the drive home Colette once again fell asleep due to the extremely long night shift she got called in to do because of an accident on the highway.

Thankfully when they got home fifteen minutes later she feeling much better and more rested than before. After a quick dinner of cheese toasties Colette changed into her pyjamas and they settled into a game or three of four cards but she refused to play strip poker. Which was just in well for Guy because hadn't won a game yet.

He could remember when the first met all she knew how to play was black jack and she was terrible at it. Not now though thanks to him spending many hours teaching her over drinks, movies and well the noise of just them talking she was just as good as him. If not then you could even say she was better than him. At roughly half past eleven Colette gave him claiming she was needing her bed but really it was just to spare him his feelings and kissed him good night as she headed up to bed.


	3. Chapter 3- kisses, girls, drinks

_**CHAPTER THREE – KISSES, GIRL'S AND DRINKS**_

The staff at Holby City were all out at the local and their favourite bar for a birthday party for Mo. Everyone was there even Jac who was surprisingly pleasant and made friends since they had Emma and her and Johnny where even giving a relationship another go. Although she had quit smoking Colette had had a few drink and was now against the wall smoking when the door opened and out stepped Guy. Grinning he stood in front of her almost pressed against her and took the cigarette out of her hand stubbing it out. Pulling her so she was standing properly he wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. Placing his hands on her hip under her top caressing the skin there he leaned in and kissed her. At first the kiss was gentle but it soon deepened and they were kissing passionately, the skin on her hips at either side of his hand exposed to the slightly cold April air.

Hearing the door open the sprung apart like the other was on fire as Mo, Chrissie, Jac and Serena stood there with their mouths practically hanging open. Mo Colette back into the pub as she gave Guy a look as if to say 'help me' and the group of five woman found a quiet spot where they could all talk about what they had just witnessed.

"Um when did you and Guy start sleeping together?" Questioned Mo  
"We're not I mean we haven't actually…."Stuttered Colette  
"Not what it looked like dear, he was half way down your throat and practically groaping your boobs" Interrupted Jac as Colette blushed.  
"We're not sleeping together, well not yet. Look I don't know what we are." Spoke Colette  
"I'd say you're something alright" Smirked Serena  
"Will you lost just shhhh don't say a word Zosia doesn't know yet."

Colette as they touted at her and they all headed to the bar to get drinks. Meanwhile Guy stood with Zosia and they were actually have a civil conversation. Zosia had become suspicious about her father relationship with the woman who was just like her mother, not that she would ever admit it. She couldn't decide if she was okay with that or not, she didn't want to be but she couldn't find a reason not to be. Smiling at Arthur when he joined she kissed his cheek and groaned when Guy started to question him about his intention with his daughter, unknown to him his daughter was only in a friends with benefits relationship with the doctor at the moment.

Colette was still talking with Mo and Jac when she noticed the pleading look she was getting of Zosia and the very scared look Arthur had. Smiling she excused herself and walked over to three of them. Looking at Guy she glared at Guy for scaring the life out of the poor doctor and smiled at Zosia. She knew there was something going on between the two young doctors however she also knew that whatever it was it had not yet growing into a relationship although everyone could tell they really like each other. None of the less this is one thing Guy did not need to interfere in or know about. There was nothing worse than your dad interfering in your love or in this case sex life when you didn't even know what was going on or what your feelings towards the person were. In fact judging by experience it just made things so much more dam complicated there were before.

"Guy can we go home please. I'm tired just and we are both up at six forty five." Asked Colette trying to rescue the doctors.  
"Um sure. Arthur don't you forget what I said"  
"Come on Guy, stop being a twit."  
"Rightio let's go"

Saying good bye as well as good night to everyone they both gave Mo a birthday kiss on the cheek and headed out to the car. Laughing at his ability to be a complete and utter twit they climbed into car. Once out of the car park Guy who had not even touched one drop of alcohol, lay his hand on the top of her thigh on top of her skirt and squeezed. Colette concentred as she bit her lip when his hand slipped under skirt to lay on her skin on her thigh further up than where hand had been.

To them it felt like forever until they were back at Guy's house but really in reality it was only fifteen minutes like it usually was. Getting out the car they both went straight to the door and hurried into the house. They both went up the stairs to their not saying a word and Guy walked Colette to her bedroom. He turned to go to his bedroom but she pulled him back and kissed. Guy smiled and deepened the kiss as he pressed her back against the bedroom door thankful it was closed already because he had never checked.

As he trailed kissed down neck she cursed at her uncooperative fingers as unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulder till it fell off, landing on the floor. After checking she was positive about going further he took her into the bedroom taking her blazer and shirt off. Next to be removed was shoes, his trousers and her skirt before they fell into her bed.

Guy removed his boxer's shorts and took Colette's bra off as he caressed and kissed her chest then went lower. Kissing both her hips then right above her red lace pants and then took them off. Smiling as he heard her gasp as he kissed his way back up to her lips and pushed himself into her slowly and gently as she dug her nails into sides gasping into his ear.

Together they lay rocking back and forth meeting each other's thrust. Guy kissed her passionately as he pushed himself in and out of her and she ran her hands over his back. Scraping her nail into his skin she gasped as they together the cam, both of them gasping and looking into each other's eyes as they did so.

Colette never knew sex could be so amazing and she never knew she could feel like that. Despite his tough bout reputation Guy was nothing but gentle slow and loving with her and she blinked back the tears for what she wasn't really sure. However what she was sure of was this man had just made her feel amazing, whole and loved, like flying over the top of the word together as they made love caressing each other and whispered loving words into each other as they became one.

For the first time in her life since she lost her virginity at the age of fifteen it actually felt just like all the movies said it was like.

Colette had been paged in to the hospital early because two nurses had gone home sick two hours before the end of their shifts, the start of her shift and she can't say she was very happy. So now she was rushed of her feet with an appendicitis, two head wounds and three patients who were on observations and for the life of her she could not find the doctors that worked on the ward accept for two F1s who started their rotation on the ward a week ago but they were far too busy gossiping. Quite frankly she had had enough of it and paged every doctor F1,2 or not to the nurses station on the AAU ward and within ten minutes they were all standing and looking very confused.

"Great you are all here. Now I know use might all have more important things on your mind other than work. Well let me tell you know leave it at the door. The only thing that should be on your mind is work. Now I don't ever expect to be left on my own with a few nurses to do your lots job. Now we have an expected appendicitis, so I suggest someone gets him admitted to Keller and hope to god nothing goes wrong. And someone check that's guy's head so I can stitch him or get someone to. Now Move!"  
"Yes Ma'am" Spoke everyone moving to get on with their work.

Finally it was ten thirty and she was due into a meeting Guy. Another boring meeting. Smiling as she joined him at the conference room door. Colette happily accepted the tall cup of coffee smiling big and thankfully at him for the dark and black as tar hot liquid energy. Placing his hand on her lower back he lead in to the conference room they sat next to each other at the table and got the meeting started.

Guy was board out of his mind, so he pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to play a game and reaching over to squeeze her thigh every once in a while. Colette seen the man across for them had noticed that he could tell he was playing a game. She nipped his hand when he reached over to her thigh again and nodded in direction of the scowling older suited man. Smiling sarcastically he put his phone away into his pocket and once again listened to them go on about how they needed to another radiographer because the three they already had were rushed of their feet and they had enough money in the budget so they had to get together and hire someone appropriate for the job.

Entering their office they both sighed in relief and sat down on the large and comfy couch together, fully intending on taking a fifteen minuet break. Smiling Guy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she lay her head on him and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She unusually quiet and he wondered if something had happened, if she was tired or both or if it was something else.

"You alright Col?"  
"Yeah…no. Zosia is not going to be happy about this Guy she hates me"  
"No she likes to think she hates you, but deep down she knows she still loves her Collieboo. I don't care if goes and had a temper tantrum at who I am with. That is my choice, I'm not letting go Col. It's been a year. I want this… us"  
"I hope you're sure about this Guy"  
"Positive."


	4. Chapter 4- Temper tantrum

_**CHAPTER FOUR- COLLIEBOO**_

_**A/N Thank you all very much following and adding my story to your favourite list. Also thank you very very much for the review. After the next two chapters there is going to be more Zosia and Arthur scenes, but for now it's mostly all still Colette and Guy.**_

Zosia had been looking for Colette because she was wanting to speak to someone about what was going on her and Arthur and she didn't know who else to go to. She walked into Guy's and Colette's office unannounced and staring at the pair caught kissing and her mouth practically fell open. It took her a few seconds to proses what she had just seen and as it turns out she wasn't as okay with it like she thought she was.

"Zosia wait…"Called Colette.  
"No…. I hate you. I hate you both." Said Zosia slamming the door behind her as she stormed off.  
"Now ain't she just charming." Spoke Guy.  
"Are we doing the right thing Guy? I mean knew she hated me but she's never actually said it to me before."  
"Yes we are. She's over reacting Colette. It has been a year and a month so it's not like we are having an affair."

Sighing she pressed a kiss to his lips and left heading to the AAU ward, where she spent most of the week. Colette knew that Zosia had thought that her and Guy were cheating on her mama which is why Zosia and gone from being close to her to hating her. But actually hearing actually hurt her more than you would think. Of course the rumour at North Church that they were sleeping together since before Anya had gotten sick was exactly just that. It was just a rumour but Zosia had let her get to her and believed them and then her mama had died and that just added fuel to the fire because Guy had and Anya wouldn't tell her the truth. The truth was Colette had lost her best friend that day and she had already lost her mom and her older brother when he was in Iraq (the middle child) and every day she faced the fact that she might lose her brother who is in Afghanistan.

As soon as she was on the ward they could tell Colette was in a bad moon and stayed out her way unless they needed her. Even Harry was on his best behaviour and avoiding crude jokes and well any jokes at all. Nurse Sheward introduced herself to each patient and updated their Obs and charts as she did so. Once that was done she sat down at the nurse's station where you would normally find Mary-Claire and pulled a piece of blank paper out of the printer and began to write.

_**Zoshie,**_

_**You should not have had to find out like that. I'm really really sorry. I know what you're thinking and I promise you we didn't. Please can we talk at lunch or break after, Come find me? **_

_**Love Collieboo x**_

Quickly she went up to the neuro-surgical ward, went into the changing room and slipped the note into Zosia locker knowing she goes there every break. Ten minutes later she was back on the AAU ward cleaning and debriding a leg wound caused by the cyclist colliding with a gravel path making him skid along it. Unfortunately the patient was a very talkative guy who flinched every time she touched him. By the time she was finished and dressed it, she'd learned how was always so clumsy and had been to the hospital more than once and how he couldn't sing to save himself as he proved. Doctor Di Lucca and Colette stood discussing a penitent when out the corner of her eye she seen Zosia walk into and stood waiting patiently for them to stop talking.

"Excuse me. Can I talk to nurse Sheward please Doctor Di Lucca?" Asked Zosia.  
"Aye of course you can." Smiled Raf.  
" Staffroom okay to talk in?" Asked Colette.

Nodding Zosia followed Colette into the staffroom and she sat on the couch. Colette took a chair over from the table sitting it in front of her and sat down clasping her hands together in her lap. Neither spoke, and if you walked into the room you could easily cut the tension with a knife.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you before Zoshie but we never ever cheated on your mama. When your mama died I lost someone special too and I know you need someone to take it out on but remember me and your dad lost someone too. But I promise you we never went behind your mama's back. I promise Zoshie.  
" But earlier on use were kissing and use have always been so close."  
"We've got together a week after I moved in with him after the whole Max thing, Zosh. Your dad and I have always been close but I promise we never cheated."  
"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you. I promise to try make things better with you and dad. Please don't though tell ever tell Dom I called you Collieboo."  
"What do you mean called? I've heard you call me that a few times to your dad."

Laughing the bumped shoulders and headed out the staff room to complete their shift. However Colette still had to stay later after her shift because it was once again time to sit down and figure out the rota. She hated doing the rota because someone was always needing time for something or another and there was always someone or more than someone that was not happy with the shifts they had been giving.

Guy was lucky you see because after HR sent through who had asked for shifts off and time off it got sent to his sectary and she did the consultants shifts then the consultants got together and did the rest of the doctor's shifts on their wards. But for her once HR had sent through who wanted time off she had to sit down with copies of everyone else's rotas and figure it out from there.

Finally she finished her shift and changed back into her black skinny tailored suit trousers, a silk royal blue shirt showing just the right amount cleavage and a black blazer as well as black very high heels. Guy is always confused at how woman can walk on such high shoes. Groaning she threw herself into her seat, reaching behind her and pulled her hair out of the bun letting her long dark brown curly locks fall over her shoulder and just past her breast. She had asked Guy the other day about what he thought about her cutting it to her shoulder out of curiosity and laughed when he quite frankly told her he liked it the length it was not too long or short for him to run his fingers through it and tug on it she had thought to herself.

Another hour later and Guy walked into the office seeing Colette furiously rubbing at the paper in front of her with the rubber on the end of her pencil. Smiling he walked over to her and stood behind the stressed nurse. Reaching up he placed his hands on her shoulder and began to massage them. Slowly she began to relax and moaned in pleasure as she felt the tension leave her shoulders. Guy continued to massage but moved down to massage her back as her leaned over her shoulder to see just what it was exactly that she was working on that had her so frustrated and stressed and place a kiss…then another….then another….and another.

"What's up?"  
"Nothing just trying to get the new rota right so everyone is happy."  
"That's impossible Colette, is everyone who asked for certain shifts or dates off got them?"  
"Yeah"  
"The no one can moan at you so just do it the way you think is best."

Meanwhile Zosia lay naked tangled in the bed sheets with Arthur. Though she would never admit it not yet anyway, Zosia had fallen for the socially awkward F2 and her dad questioning him did not make things any easier. Maybe that conversation she had planned to have with Colette earlier would defiantly have to happened, maybe. Zosia pillowed her head on his chest and relaxed as she felt his fingers run through her hair. Arthur could tell something was on her mind he knew that if he asked then she'd push him away and he didn't want that when they were finally as close as they were now, so it was better to let her tell him in her own time.

"I caught dad and Colette kissing today" Spoke Zosia quietly.  
"You did, how did you react?"  
"Said I hated them and stormed off like a spoilt brat, but Colette and I talked. I wouldn't say things were fixed but there better. I think I can come to terms with Mama dying and she'd want him to be happy and I guess that's with her."  
"I promise it will get easier to cope with Zosh and I'm always here." Said Arthur leaning down kissing her.

For the second time since they'd started sleeping together fell asleep in each other's arms.

Across town Guy and Colette stood in the living with To make you feel my love playing in the back ground. Colette had her arms around his neck with her hands hooked together and he hand his hands on her hips as they danced as per to Guy's request. Smiling he cupped her cheek in his hand and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Colette."  
"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5- Rare day off

_**CHAPTER FIVE- RARE DAY OFF**_

_**A/N I would once again like to thank everyone for the reviews and for those of you who added my story to your favourite list. Use are all excellent. Now coming in the next chapter or two is very big surprise I'm sure you can guess what though…..**_

Guy walked into his bedroom after waking up early, carrying a tray of all of Colette's favourite breakfast foods and set on the bedside table. Carefully he sat next to her on the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder feeling her skin and how it was roasting to the touch. Gently he shook her to wake her up but she just groaned and buried herself further into the covers, ending up with her face buried in his jean clad thigh. Guy frowned as he ran his fingers through her hair knowing that she hated sleeping past nine am on the rare days off that they got every so often. But now it was past half past nine her skin was roasting to touch and she was refusing to open her never mind getting out of bed, something just wasn't right.

"Col,baby?" Spoke Guy gently.  
"Mmmm go away Guy"  
"Come on, time to get up."  
"What time is it?" She asked setting up against the headboard looking very pale.  
"Nine forty five. Are you feeling okay baby?"  
"No I feel like crap. Do you mind if we skip the cinema and just watch movies here on the couch instead?"  
"Of course, why don't you go get comfy on the couch and I will be right there."

Nodding she climbed out the bed and headed down the stairs. Colette turned on the television and lay down on the couch closing her eyes at the brightness of the living room, but she could not find the energy to get up and move to close them. Quietly Guy walked into the living room placing the duvet cover over her, a kiss on her forehead as she closed her eyes and he left the room again. Finally she heard him stop fussing about in the kitchen and walk back into the living room handing her a cup of tea, putting the first movies on which she picked and that was "Saving Mr Banks"

After finishing her cup of her tea she lay on her side with her head on his lap and the cover pulled right up to her chin. Guy chuckled as he watched her fight sleep but as soon as the movie was finished she was asleep. Guy slipped out from under her replacing himself with a pillow and wrote a note telling her he's gone to get a few things from Tesco.

He knew she would probably sleep for another few hours before she was anywhere near waking up for the second that day. Colette didn't get sick often in fact there was only one more time that he could recall her been ill and that was when Zosia was sixteen. Zosia had been sick that time too so the two of them lay in Zosia's bed for a good few days feeling sorry for themselves eating nothing but a few dry slices of toast a day and drinking water as they slept or watched movies. So it was defiantly safe to say that the nurse knowing around the hospital as being a Rottweiler didn't not get sick very all.

Walking around Tesco het got some cold and flu tablets and paracetomal, some chicken soup, her favourite when sick or down. Plus he couldn't cook so the tined would just have to do and a few other essentials. By the time he pulled into the drive way it was coming up for lunch time. Not sure if she was awake or not he went into the house as quiet as possible and put everything away. Accept for the medicine, he left that on the work top. Guy walked into the living room just as Colette was walking up and smiled as he walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Hi sleepy head, how are you feeling?" Asked Guy pressing a kiss to her lips.  
"Hi. A bit better."  
"Good, you hungry? I bought you chicken soup."  
"Yes please…. Guy?"  
"Yeah babe?" he grinned using the nickname she hated.  
"Thank you."  
"Any time beautiful."

Smiling as she watched him walk back through to the kitchen to make, well heat up the chicken soup. It wasn't long until he was back through with a bowl of the chicken soup and a bottle of water for her as well as a BLT sandwich and water for him. For a change it was nice to not have to rush lunch and actually eat it properly and get it all. Normally they would always only steal a quick fifteen minuet lunch together and if they were lucky they would get to eat it all and drink all of their coffee.

After they had finished eating Colette cuddled into Guy's side with her head on his chest as they put on the next movie. Unfortunately it was his choice so Colette was not really interested in fighting and shooting and all they. You know the typical man's movie. However she was content to lay there with her head on his chest and her eyes closed. But not asleep as she listened to the movie slowly drifting into her own little world. By the time the movie had finished it was the three o'clock in the afternoon and there was time for another movie before dinner but that would require Colette to come back to earth.

When her eyes closed Guy could tell she wasn't asleep as he ran his fingers through her hair mindlessly but she didn't seem to in any discomfort. Content that she was content he continued to run his fingers through her hair and turned from watching her to watching the movie but it was really hard not to stare at her. I mean she was beautiful and she was his and she looked pale and still had a slight temperature but she was still beautiful. Wow he was so sickeningly in love.

"Col baby….Colette" Guy said a little louder the second time around.  
"Hmmm, oh what sorry?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine just lost in my own little world"  
"Careful it's dangerous in there. What movie do you want to watch before dinner?"  
"I don't know what time is it?"  
"Just after three o'clock"  
"How about that Warrior one. We both wanted to see with Jennifer Morrison in it. The one with the brother in it?"  
"Sounds good to me. Fighting for me and romance for you."  
"Good, can you put it on please?"

While Guy got the next movie downloaded off of Netflix Colette went through to the kitchen to take some paracetomal for the sore head she felt coming and to make herself a cup of camomile tea. The stuff calamine tea like the lotion because well because he could. Joining him back in the living room they both got comfy underneath the duvet cover. As soon as Colette finished her cup of tea she manoeuvred about so she was laying down under the covers with her head on a pillow on her lap and his hand beneath her top of her hip once again.

At the end of the movie Colette was crying and Guy was confused as hell as to why. She quickly explained that although he's won the money by beating his brother in the cadge fight he was able to save his family. But now his brother hated him and as he left the cadge, he also healed his brothers arm in the air saying he too was a winner. Finally understanding the cause of the tears Guy bit back a laugh declaring that he was hungry and going to order take out for tea, but Colette just groaned at the thought of having more food to eat.

"Judging by that groan, I'm going to have a stab in the dark and say that you're not hungry after your chicken soup at lunch time."  
"It would be a correct stab in the dark. You don't need to bother ordering me anything I will get toast later if I get hungry."  
"Unfortunately I'm going to bother and order you fried rice for you. You don't have it but at least if you get hungry you have something proper."  
"Yes dad. Do I have a bedtime too?"  
" I don't ever say no to early night….. But seriously baby you need to eat." Guy said wiggling his eyebrows before giving her a serious look.

Sighing she gave up because there was no point arguing in an argument that she would just loose. So she nodded and gave him a small smile. As it turned out by the time it arrived her stomach had settled and she was sort of hungry. Colette had managed to eat just under half her rice and Guy who you would though had been starved eat his lemon chicken with egg fried and then eat the last half of her rice.


	6. Chapter 6- White stick boom

_**CHAPTER SIX- WHITE STICK BOOM**_

Colette had been tending to a teenage patient who had turned out to be pregnant and did not know that she was. Nor has she ever thought about it before. As she got the young teen calmed down from crying it donned on her that she too was late. Like late…..late. When the young girl assured her she could go Colette grabbed a few pregnancy tests and headed to the bathroom in the office after grabbing a bottle of water. Now she was sitting at her desk furiously tapping the white stick off of the side of her desk with the other three sticks sitting in the top drawer of her desk when the door opened and Guy walked in. As soon as the door was closed Colette threw the white stick at him, hitting him right in the side of the head. Guy picked up the white stick and turned to her glaring at her. The look he was giving her saying what the hell to her.

"You got me pregnant you ass" Growled Colette with tears in her eyes and her voice wavered.  
"I….um…..Oohhhh"  
"Oh. That's all you've got to say."  
"No of course not baby. Its great news."  
" No it isn't. Guy you have a grown daughter. She's going to kill me then you them me again and enjoy it. This is not great." Cried Colette as Guy walked over to her.  
"Now Colette you listen to me. This is one thing that Zosia has no say in. Sure in was an accident but it's a great accident, conceived by two adults who love each other because I do love you Colette."  
"I love you too…..I've got to go there needing the emergency team. A train de-railed and there's been an explosion." Said Colette reading her beeping pager.

Guy did not want her to go but he knew that as the head nurse, who had training in emergency field and traumas she had no choice to go. I mean she was in the army for a year treating injured soldiers on the front line. Because well more her family were in the army at some point. Sighing the two of them quickly walked to down to AAU and he watched her climbed into the back of the ambulance. Walking over to the nurse's station he paged the professors, consultants, F1's and F2s to the stairwell as well as a nurse from each ward. Standing in front of everyone he explained what was going on and who was doing what.

He wanted one of the two consultants from each department down in accident and emergency/ AAU ward and that he would be Neurology's one. Guy also explained that the hospital's emergency field team had already gone to the accident and not to panic if they come back injured because they very well may.

Guy knew every was mentally going through in their heads what they were doing them self's and what everyone else was doing, so once he was one hundred percent sure that he knew that everyone knew what they were doing he dismissed them and told them if they had any questions to come and find him or Serena and they would do their best to answer them the best they could. He also made sure everyone not to panic once again, to listen to the consultants and professors and to keep it together and everything would go just fine.

Within in ten minutes the hospital was bursting with chaos. There was doctors and nurse rushing by and shouting over the nose and attending to the patients, the most critical first of course. So far there had only been one death and F1s as well as the F2's were holding up pretty well under the pressure surprisingly even Arthur.

It had been like that for the last half an hour and then all of a sudden there was the sound of an explosion. So Guy demanded that someone put on either the radio or the television. As soon as the television was on the news was reporting that the rear end of the train had exploded again due to a gas leak.

The first that ran through his head was that Colette was still at the scene, but soon he was pulled out of his thoughts and busy checking over a patient. As he examined the patient he was glad to tell the patient he only had a concussion and lacerations to the head, arm and leg as well as a dislocated shoulder. Which he put back into place and into a sling after the x-rays had all come back clear.

Zosia and Digby however trying to get a lady to calm down as she at them about how she had lost her mobile phone and she needed it. It was important apparently. It took them ten minuet's but she finally calmed down when Zosia told her to get over herself and look at what she had and had happened and look just how lucky she was to just have minor injuries. It could have been worse and she could have lost a hell of a lot more that her mobile phone.

"Alright everyone listen up." Shouted Guy

Everyone stopped what they were all doing, and all turned around to look at him.

"The last of the injured people are coming in. There is about is about five more ambulances on their way. Two are critical and the other three are minor our emergency team are one there way back also." Spoke Guy  
"F1 and F2's you will all be receiving an commendation for today. We know it's been hard and it's your first major trauma and you have all done exceptionally well. But we both just like to say thank you to all and well. Keep it up."

Zosia and Arthur were at the very last bed tending to the patient and Guy shouted for them to all pay attention they stopped cleaning his wound and turned to face him. As he spoke they reached over as grasped each other's hands and laced their fingers together, keeping it hidden behind then bed. Zosia could see her dad looking at her over the crowed and looked eyes with him. She gave him a tired smiled and squeezed Arthur's hand in hers.

Sometimes it took accidents to happen for you to really see things how they actually are and to clear the clouds and cobwebs away from your brain. Zosia could that those feelings she was feeling towards Arthur really was love but she wasn't just quite ready to tell him but maybe just maybe her holding his hand behind the bed connived to him just how she felt about him. She hoped anyway because there was no way she was ready but she wasn't far of it.

It didn't even take five minutes for the next two ambulances to arrive at the hospital and the patients to get wheeled out followed by members of the emergency team and they got to work again. But Guy never seen Colette come out of the ambulance, so he stopped Mo who was part of the emergency team asking her where the head nurse and he was relieved to find out that she was in the next ambulance two minutes away. As soon as the ambulance pulled in Guy, Zosia and Arthur were at the door waiting and took the two patients to bays to check them over.

Colette jumped out the next ambulance and within seconds Guy was questioning her, speaking a hundred miles a minuet. Looking around to make sure they weren't needed she pulled him by the hand into the empty corridor as she leaned against the wall and he pressed his front against her front, running his hands down her arms from her shoulders to her hands and laced their fingers together.

"Are you okay…..is the baby okay?" Questioned Guy once again.  
"I'm okay Guy. I don't see why it wouldn't be there was nothing that hit my stomach and I never fell down fell during the explosion. I wasn't that close to it."  
"We should do down and see your OBGYN"  
"Guy slow down. It's too early to tell anything from an ultra sound yet I think. Okay but I have an appointment tomorrow with him for a pelvic exam bloods and maybe an ultra sound if he is worried or thinks I'm far enough on and that would only be if you got me pregnant the first time we slept together. Sound good?"  
"Yeah, sorry for going crazy on you. I was just worried about baby. You might want to let Zosia know you're okay she pretending not to worry but I could tell she was looking for her Collieboo."  
"I know sweetheart. I will go now. Now let's get back out there."

Sharing a quick kiss they went back out expecting it to be chaos still but it wasn't. Everyone had been seen to and were on the correct wards. Just how long had they pressed against the wall. People were cleaning up the mess the doctors and nurses had left on the floor and Guy headed to their office and Colette went to find Zosia on the Neuro-Surgical ward. Finding her by the nurses station went over to her assuring her she was okay and kissed on the head and grabbed the paper work she needed before heading back to the office.

When she got there was a clean pair of scrubs and bottle of water on her desk waiting for her. Smiling she grabbed the scrubs heading into the office bathroom to clean up a bit. Coming out the bathroom she smiled at Guy and sat down at her desk drinking the water and started to get on with the paper work but she could feel staring at her. Colette smiled and told him to stop at her because she was just fine.


	7. Chapter 7- Scan's

_**CHAPTER SEVEN-SCAN'S**_

_**A/N I thank you for the reviews I love them all. Laure you're keeping my spirit alive. I do however have to apologise as this may be the last chapter till Friday because I'm staring back at college and we are having a fashion show at work which i have to make a bambi meadow cake for but i will try my best to update.**_

Colette lay on the hospital bed dressed in a gown as she looked at Guy while she got a pelvic exam after getting bloods done. All morning she had been nervous and had barley stopped for a second. So Guy had to force her to sit down at some point. Looking over he smiled at her as he reached over taking her hand in his hand and kissed her on the forehead. He knew just how uncomfortable she was because all through breakfast she had rambled about just how uncomfortable and sore they could be.

"Alright Ma'am I can indeed confirm you are defiantly pregnant about nine and a half weeks. That makes you due about January tenth. Would you like an ultrasound?"Spoke Dr Kay.  
"Yes please and can you print four or five pictures please." Said Guy wiping away the tears off well Colette wasn't too sure what she was feeling but he wiped the tears away.

Nodding still nervous that he was treating tow out of the three bosses, he pulled over the machine and squirted the gel on to her stomach. Colette gasped at the coldness of the gel as well as the pressure of the wand and they turned their heads towards the screen. Both of them were lost for words as they seen their baby on the fuzzy machine screen and heard it's heart beat fill the room. It truly was an amazing sensation and feeling to see and hear your baby for the first time.

Once she was cleaned up and into her suit Dr Kay gave them the five print outs of the sonogram and told her he wanted to see her every month because of her stressful job so to make an appointment. Armed with the pictures a few leaflets and a list of vitamins she had to start taking as soon as possible they headed to their office. As soon as the door was closed Guy took Colette into his arms and kissed her deeply. Colette laughed at just how excited he was she wrapped her arms around her neck. Truth was she wasn't sure just how to feel about this baby.

"We should tell Zosia." Whispered Colette  
"I can go get her now and we can talk to her now if that's okay with you?"  
"Yeah before I chicken out or Dr Kay blabs.

Nodding he kissed her one last kiss and left the office to go and find his daughter. It took Guy over twenty minutes but finally Arthur told him she was at the cafe on her break. Finally spotting her in the cafe he walked over to her and asked her if he could speak to her in his office. Zosia agreed reluctantly and followed him into the elevator and into his office where Colette was sitting on the couch. Zosia had a bad feeling about this. It felt like getting called into the bosses' office when something bad had happened.

"What's going on? I've done nothing wrong." Said Zosia.  
"I know, take a seat Zoshie." Spoke Guy and Zosia say down beside Colette.  
"What's this about?"  
"This wasn't planned in any way and we're happy about it even if it was an accident..." Rambled Guy  
"Oh my god you're pregnant aren't you? Really at twenty five use are going to make me a big sister. It's great for use's really it is but I can't ... I need time. This it just wow."  
"Take as much time as you need" Spoke Colette for the first time.

Zosia nodded and walked out the office and slammed the door closed behind her. Colette sighed and looked up at Guy defeated. Looking at the time she realised she should be on the ward, she smiled at Guy and went to get back to work.

Zosia and Arthur sat together in the locker room on their break because it was the only private place they could find. She was sitting next to him shoulders touching still and quiet as she played with his fingers. Arthur had no idea what to say. I mean what do you say to someone who just got told that they were going to be a big sister at the age of twenty five.

" I know you're not happy Zosia but everyone deserves the chance to be a mum. Is there any reason your mad other than because your twenty five and getting a sibling?" Spoke Arthur gently.  
"I know and she deserves to be one. I mean she'll be a great mum. I guess it's just the age difference and I guess I was just shocked."  
" That's reasonable I mean who would be but Zosh it's a beautiful amazing miracle and you're its big sister."  
"I know you're right. I should go back to work so I can leave on time I need to go to dads tonight. Thank you Arthur I love you. Oh...I have to go." Rushed Zosia leaving before he could reply.  
"I love you too."Called Arthur.

Colette sat beside an eardly lady who was headed to get an MRI scan that Guy had ordered. The lady was worried and a little apprehensive about it because of the small space and she was costraphobic. Smiling at Guy as he approached them and she stood up. Guy explained that they were going to take her down for her scan which meant a ride in her lovely bed and that himself and lovely nurse Sherward were going to stay with her. Mrs Tempi felt so much better as they began to wheel her into the elevator. Once in the elevator Mrs Tempi took a hold of Colette's hand and sighed nervously.

"So Dr Self how long have you and beautiful Nurse Sheward been married?" Questioned Mrs Tempi  
"Oh... we're not married." Smiled Colette.  
"Not yet anyway." Smiled Guy as they pushed her along the corridor.  
"Well, young man, I suggest you get her a sparkly ring."  
"Right Mrs Tempi this is as far as I can go but Dr Self will be in there with you and I'll be in the next room you'll see me through the glass."

Colette smiled as she looked at the "No pregnant staff beyond this point" sign. They went into the room and Guy had Mrs Tempi smiling the whole way through the scan as he told her stories about Zosia's child hood. It was all Mrs Tempi could do not to laugh. Finally they slightly shaking lady was getting wheeled back to the ward. Just as they got Mrs Tempi comfy Zosia was asking Colette for help with a patient and she was there within seconds.

Later that evening they were in the kitchen doing the dishes when they door bell went. Confused at who would be at their door at half past seven unannounced Guy pressed a kiss to her head and went to answer the door. Colette heard voices and immediately recognised the other voices as Zosia and after a few minutes she was called to come through to the living room. Now her turn to be confused she set down the dish towel and went into the living room sitting beside Guy.

"I'm Sorry about earlier" Apologised Zosia.  
"It's okay Zosia we can understand your reaction" Spoke Colette  
"It's not okay. I said I'd work on things and i acted liked a spoilt brat."  
"Can't disagree there." Said Guy  
"How about re-start working on things from here. All of us?"  
"Good idea to me." Said both Guy and Zosia  
"Actually Colette can I talk to you alone a minuet?" 

Colette nodded and sent Guy out of the living to going finish the dishes from dinner. Guy huffed and joked about getting chucked out the living rooms so they could conspire against him. Laughing Colette threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the back of the head. Zosia smiled at just how happy they seemed and laughed as her dad left moaning but quickly came back and kissed them both on the head before leaving once again.

"what's up Zosh?"  
"I told Arthur I love him."  
"Well do you?"  
"Yes but we're just supposed to be a casual thing."  
"You need to tell him Zosh exactly how you feel. If you don't you'll both end up hurt. He loves you Zosh everyone can tell."  
"Promise me telling him is the best thing."  
"I promise now go get your man."


End file.
